


And I Fell Heavy (Into Your Arms)

by Ladderofyears



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abstinence, American Quidditch Tour, Anal Fingering, Besotted Teddy, Boys In Love, Busy Lives, Dirty Talk, Dom James Sirius, Erections, Established Relationship, Fidelity Charms, Floo Sex (Harry Potter), HP Next Gen Fest 2020, Healer Teddy Lupin, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Magic Obsidian Pendants, Magic Orgasms, Mattress Frottage, Minor Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Minor Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter, More Romantic Than The Tags Suggest, Near Wet Dream, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Owl Deliveries, POV Teddy Lupin, Patronus Charm (Harry Potter), Pining, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Prostate Play, Puddlemere United, Quidditch Player James Sirius Potter, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Sexual Frustration, Some Begging, Sub Headspace, Sub Teddy Lupin, Unbreakable Locks, magic restraints, time apart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27043228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: When James Sirius Potter travels to America for three weeks, the turquoise-haired Healer Teddy Lupin misses his boyfriend very much indeed. Luckily, Teddy has (sexy) floo calls, charmed obsidian pendants and hastily made chastity promises to keep him busy.Based on the following prompt:Absence makes the heart grow fonder... Right? Smutty phone!sex? Longing letters? All up to you!
Relationships: Teddy Lupin/James Sirius Potter
Comments: 7
Kudos: 54
Collections: Next Gen Fest 2020





	And I Fell Heavy (Into Your Arms)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gracerene](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/gifts).



> Dearest gracerene. Thank you for everything that you do for the Harry Potter fandom. I do hope you enjoy your story. 
> 
> The title is taken from the excellent 2012 Mumford & Sons song _I Will Wait._

The first few days that Jamie was in America hadn’t been too bad at all, really. 

After all, Teddy was a busy wizard. An advanced Apprentice Healer in the Department of Spell Damage meant there was a steady stream of incorrectly applied jinxes, badly cast hexes and some frankly _baffling_ charms to keep his mind occupied so – truthfully – pining after Jamie hadn’t featured very often in his thinking. It wasn’t uncommon for the two wizards to go a couple of days or even as much as a week without sharing a conversation or even a decent kiss. 

Jamie was the star Seeker for Puddlemere United and his life was every bit as busy as Teddy’s was. His boyfriend often had to rise before dawn to get in an extra session at the gym or practice a dozen difficult broomstick drills. Teddy didn’t mind the lack of lie-ins though. Quidditch was a fire in Jamie’s blood that couldn’t ever be extinguished. The sport danced through his beloved’s blood like an enchantment. 

Things had definitely gotten a little better since the two had brought their apartment together. Their home was on the outskirts of wizarding London and it was a place of sanctuary for both men. There, Teddy and Jamie had been able to find blessed little moments to share: small pockets of time where their lives overlapped and they were able to properly reconnect. 

Teddy lived for the occasions where he’d Floo into the lounge and find Jamie dozing on the settee, his face peaceful, calm and utterly gorgeous. Teddy adored their shared showers too. Jamie would insist on soaping up his fingers and making sure every inch of Teddy was scrupulously clean. Teddy adored the great big bed that the two men shared and he fantasised about the long nights that both spent worshipping each other to the very heights of ecstasy. 

Their shared lives really were wonderful. 

The second week that Jamie was away though? Teddy was really starting to feel his boyfriend’s absence. 

Mostly it was the little things that Teddy missed. 

The feeling of carding his fingers through Jamie’s auburn hair as the pair of them sat on their settee. Jamie would read _Quidditch Today_ while he leafed through the latest Magi-Medical journals. Sometimes the pair of them only exchanged a few murmured words but just being so and entirely comfortable in each other’s presence was special. 

Teddy missed how Jamie made his Earl Grey tea so perfectly, with just the right amount of milk. 

Teddy missed how Jamie would snatch the sports page of their _Prophet_ as they ate breakfast croissants and drank freshly squeezed pumpkin juice. Jamie would flick to Ginny’s articles and read every word. Jamie would laugh lightly at his Mum’s little in-jokes and furrow his brow at the stories she had shared. 

Teddy missed the way that Jamie would sometimes turn up early at St Mungos when the pair were meeting for dinner. He’d visit the patients on the Children’s Magical Medicine Ward, signing autographs and taking a million photographs. Jamie would sidle up to Teddy afterwards and give him a soft kiss on his jaw. “I’m not feeling too well,” he would pout flirtatiously. “I need you to take care of me later, Healer Lupin,” he’d tease. “Take my temperature. Give me a _physical_.” 

Teddy missed the feeling of Jamie’s arms around his shoulders at the end of the day and he missed the amusing stories about their colleagues that the two of them would share. Jamie was a natural mimic and could take off accents flawlessly without merest hint of magic. 

Teddy missed gossiping about their shared family members and the wide crowd of friends they shared. 

Most of all, Teddy missed the sweet compliments that Jamie would whisper inside the shell of his ear as he made love to him, slowly and deeply and so passionately. 

~*~*~

Friday night rolled around as unrelentingly as a curse and Teddy Flooed home from the hospital with a greasy takeaway pizza inside his hands. 

The wizard didn’t need a mirror to know that the ends of his hair were tipped with a grey that was absolutely nothing to do with his age. Teddy always lost his natural turquoise hair colour whenever he felt gloomy. 

Harry and Ginny had asked him over for dinner but Teddy had refused. His godfather was working hard to break a potions smuggling case and the last thing that the Head Auror needed was Teddy’s glum face staring at him across the Potter family table. Albus and Scorpius had asked him to share their Friday film night but Teddy had refused them as well. The sight of the pair smooching and snuggling under a blanket wouldn’t do very much to aid his loneliness.

Teddy sighed at the sight of his quiet, dark flat. Without Jamie’s presence it was far too tidy. The magic built into the walls recognised him as he padded through to the kitchen and the lights lumosed automatically. He placed the pizza down on the table and, with a quick swish of his wand, shrank down his Healer kit and hung it on a peg beneath the stairs. Teddy even turned on the Wireless so that he didn’t quite feel so alone. 

It was but a few minutes of work for Teddy to grab a plate and a cup for the cupboards and serve himself the olive and pineapple pizza. Jamie might have complained loudly about his choice of toppings but that wouldn’t have stopped his boyfriend doing his very best to pinch a couple of slices. 

Teddy frowned sullenly at the thought. The Jamie of his imaginings was vivid enough to almost touch. He knew that he wouldn’t see Jamie anytime soon. Puddlemere United were playing a pre-season tour of several US states and Jamie wasn’t due to return from his Quidditch tour for another two long, miserable weeks. 

Teddy ambled through to the settee to eat his dinner. 

He was just about to pick up his _Quibbler_ when he noticed that Frank, their elderly Squib neighbour from downstairs, had collected a package for him and placed it on the coffee table. The parcel was small and was neatly wrapped in shiny purple paper and the owl delivery markings indicated that it had come all the way from California. 

Teddy grinned when he saw the sight of Jamie’s dishevelled, spiky handwriting. A flush of pink, joyful excitement ran through his body and Teddy picked up the gift. A surprise like this was so very typical of Jamie. His beloved was the most generous, kind-hearted wizard that Teddy had ever known. 

With an impatient tug Teddy pulled off the shiny paper. 

There was a velvet covered box inside as well a clementine-coloured letter. _‘Open me first!’_ was written on the envelope, so Teddy did as he was told. He brought the note up to his nose. Even after thousands of miles it still smelt, ever so gently, of Jamie’s citrusy aftershave. 

_‘My Teddy,’_ Jamie had written over the page. _‘This last week has been one of the hardest of my life. Every part of me yearns to be there, beside you, in the home that we have made together. I miss you very much, my love. Please accept a little gift that I found in the San Francisco wizarding district. I assure you, I give it to you with strictly selfish intent! I’ll firecall you at nine. I hope you’re there! I have something a little pleasurable planned that I think you’ll enjoy…_

_A million kisses, Jamie’_

Teddy pushed his cooling pizza out of the way and seized hold of the velvet box. Jamie loved to buy him presents and took any opportunity to spoil him rotten. Some of his colleagues in the Department of Spell Damage teased him about being the kept man of a famous Quidditch player but Teddy knew differently. Gifts and treats were his boyfriend’s love language and there wasn’t anyone in the world Jamie loved more than Teddy. 

Teddy opened the lid. The velvet was thick and luxurious – obviously very expensive – and the silk inside was soft and indulgent. Nestled inside was a long silver neck chain decorated with a subtle obsidian disk. He gasped at the sight. Jamie had brought him jewellery! The item thrummed with old, powerful magic and, as Teddy slipped the pendant out of its box and over his head, he felt his skin goose bump in response. Unfamiliar sorcery coiled through his body. It was obvious a very potent magical gift and Teddy could only guess at its intent. 

Casting a speedy Tempus Teddy realised with a start that it was already far later than he had thought it was. 

Merlin! There were scarcely ten minutes left before his boyfriend had promised to firecall. 

Teddy ran up to the bedroom and changed into the green satin pyjamas that Jamie enjoyed seeing him wear. Then he rushed in front of the bedroom mirror to charm his now-bright turquoise hair back into some semblance of style. The obsidian charm glinted dangerously at his collarbone and Teddy couldn’t help the frisson of excitement that ran down his spine. His cheeks were flushed with anticipation and his cock already was half-hard with the naughty thoughts filling his mind. 

Teddy palmed his silk-covered erection as he imagined seeing Jamie’s freckly face in the flames. Jamie was beautiful from the ends of his hair to the tip of his toes. Teddy imagined his boyfriend’s smile and his deep gleeful dimples. 

The two wizards hadn’t ever indulged in Floo sex before and the thought of Jamie touching himself and bringing himself to the point of no return – and instructing Teddy to do the same – was totally thrilling. The magical green flames of the Floo roared into life at nine precisely. 

Teddy knelt down into the carpet and felt the heat of the flames caress his cheeks and sting his eyes. 

As Teddy stared intently the fire took on the shape of his boyfriend. Jamie looked every bit as handsome as he always did. Flames licked at the edges of his glossy Weasley hair and Teddy could even see the impatient jut of Harry’s chin echoed in his beloved’s face. Jamie looked calm and unruffled. Teddy felt his pulse pick up at the sight. 

“Teds!” Jamie said brightly through the Floo. “You’re actually there! didn’t know if you’d be with Mum and Dad or out with the lads.” Jamie shook his head in amazement. “You’re a sight for sore eyes.”

California was a long distance for a firecall and Jamie’s image wasn’t as clear as Teddy would have liked. There was a slight delay between the sound of Jamie’s voice and the words that left his boyfriend’s mouth. The effect reminded Teddy of the awful ‘vintage’ kung-fu Muggle movies that Albus loved so much but that couldn’t be helped. It was terrific just to see Jamie. 

“Jamie!” Teddy smiled into the fireplace. “I love you. I’ve missed you.”

Jamie’s eyes softened in the flames and his dimples deepened. “Love you too,” he replied. “You look so good, sweetheart. I wish I could be there beside you.”

Teddy scoffed good-naturedly at that comment. “And have Puddlemere swooping to all those victories without you, love? Doubt it. I’ve been following the results. You’ve caught the Snitch in two consecutive matches. That California sunshine has put you on top of your game.”

“I’ve enjoyed my flying,” Jamie conceded, his voice sweet. Then made a dismissive motion with his hand. “But the victories would be so much sweeter if only you were here.”

“I wish I could have come with you,” Teddy said in reply, the fervid heat of the flames making sweat bead at his hairline. “Two more weeks feels like a lifetime.”

Jamie nodded his agreement, the sparkling flames that were his eyes narrowing. “Two more weeks is too long. It’s bloody torture. You’re quite the distraction, Teddy Lupin. My mind wanders whenever I think about you. When I’m with the team, or when I’m flying… The thing is, Teds,” Jamie added, “I haven’t let myself come since we were last together.”

Teddy was glad he was already kneeling, for he felt like he’d likely have toppled over had he have been standing. He wanted to reply but the words stuck in the back of his throat like rocks. The idea that Jamie had disciplined himself enough to wait over a week to orgasm was quite the sexiest thing that he thought he’d ever heard. His cock filled out, fully hard and heavy at the mere idea of it. He wasn’t wearing anything beneath the minty-green silk of his pyjama bottoms and Teddy shifted position, trying to hide his blatant arousal. 

“Circe,” Teddy croaked eventually. “You must nearly as hard as a fucking diamond.”

“Oh, I _am_ ,” Jamie said, his voice as seductive and silky as Amortentia. “I nearly came last night, just thinking of that time we visited Aunty Andi… You kept stroking my calf with your toes beneath the table… I was so excited that I could barely breathe. You kissed me afterwards and then we couldn’t stop ourselves. We fucked in your childhood bedroom, my whole family just metres beneath us. You were luscious that day, Teddy, like you always are. You _owned_ your pleasure. You skin was dewy and blushed… And when you came, your hair turned sunset pink-”

Teddy couldn’t help it. He growled at the memory. His cock was rock hard and a dark stain of precome had marked his pyjamas. Jamie wasn’t playing fair. His hair only turned sunset pink in those short moments after his climax. He bit his lip hard. Teddy’s body was a mess of sensitivity and his raw excitement was only just on the cusp of enjoyable. 

Truth was, Teddy hadn’t orgasmed since _his_ last night with Jamie 

Jamie was breathing harder now and Teddy knew that he was touching himself. 

“I remember the breathy little moans that you made with every thrust Teddy. I remember how big your pupils were, the pair of them blown big with lust. I had to put my finger across your lips when you came to stop you crying out… We’d been too excited to even think about setting a silencing spell. Oh _Merlin_ , Teddy. The noises that you made. The way you arched your neck. Just the mere thought of you and I wanted to climax. I edged my orgasm to a fucking cliff edge and almost couldn’t stop myself… I had to wrap my hands in my Quidditch shirt until the moment passed.”

“Gods, that’s a delicious bloody picture,” Teddy stuttered in reply. He could picture Jamie and just blissful how he looked whenever he was close to coming. The muscles in his belly went all taut and he curled his toes up tightly. His breath came in ragged, uneven little gasps... 

The idea of him getting _that_ near to his pleasure and then just stopping? It was almost too hot to countenance. 

Teddy shoved down his pyjama bottoms and took his cock in his hand. He gave himself a little squeeze and groaned in relief. It wasn’t anywhere near as wonderful as Jamie’s broomstick-calloused hands but it still felt good. “You’re touching yourself,” Jamie observed. “What does it feel like, love? I need you to tell _everything_ that you’re feeling. Everything that we’d do if I was sharing that gigantic bed of ours with you tonight.”

“I’d have my hands all over you,” Teddy said, his voice low and rough. He stroked his prick and enjoyed the steady, regular friction. “ _Mmm_. I’d touch everywhere I could reach. I’d worship your sun-kissed, freckly skin. I’d bury my head in the crook of your neck – _mmm_ – and enjoy the smell of your Cleaning Charm… Then you’d stretch me open with your clever fingers, Jamie and find my special spot. _Oh!_ Then you’d push into me and I’d feel every inch of your beautiful cock...” Teddy gasped as he felt the first tendrils of his orgasm began to build. “And we’d kiss as we came together and we’d almost forget that we were different people. We’d feel like two halves of the same soul.” 

Jamie’s face was soft with desire. His eyes were hooded and even through the shining flames Teddy could tell his cheeks were flushed. 

“So sexy,” Jamie murmured. “So bloody sexy. Let me see you, Teds. I want to see the way that you’re touching yourself.”

Jamie moved and then Teddy’s view changed. 

Teddy could see his boyfriend’s open trousers and his gorgeous curved cock. It stood out proudly from Jamie’s fly and his hands curved around the leaking glans. It was a magnificent sight. Jamie’s hand’s were far less smooth than his own, despite his younger age. Jamie flew in all conditions and he didn’t always use his skin-protective charms like he should. He could imagine how those rough, cracked fingers would feel, stroking and teasing him to completion. It had only ever been Jamie. His beloved boyfriend was the only man that Teddy had ever wanted.

James Sirius Potter was his everything. 

And then, all of a sudden, Teddy’s own fingers didn’t feel right. 

Some ridiculous part of his mind screamed that he was committing a betrayal. His own hands were too soft and too tender. Teddy had Healer’s hands. They spent most of their time under a dozen protective spells and they just didn’t feel the same. Teddy wanted Jamie’s hands and the heady scent of his body. He wanted Jamie’s enticing kisses and the intoxicating feeling of their bodies pressed together. Teddy wanted to feel the beat of Jamie’s heart next to his own. 

Floo sex was good – it was wonderful – but somehow it wasn’t quite _enough_. 

“I can’t see your face,” Teddy whimpered. “I-I want...”

Teddy’s words dried up in his mouth. He couldn’t put into words what he truly coveted. 

Jamie changed position but it still didn’t feel quite right. Teddy couldn’t see the whole of him and it simply wasn’t right. He _missed_ Jamie. He missed the very bones of his boyfriend. Teddy missed the urgency of his beloved’s kisses and the way that Jamie took him apart with his every touch. He missed the tickle of Jamie’s words in his ear and even the taste of his toothpaste charm. Teddy missed the heft of Teddy’s thighs and the rugged potency of his muscles. 

Teddy shook his head. The moment had gone. 

“I’m sorry… I want _you_ ,” Teddy said finally. “I don’t think I like this, love. I’m sorry… I don’t want to do this. You feel so far away.”

Jamie must have felt the same, for he had gotten back into a kneeling position. Teddy was glad to make eye contact once more. The look that Jamie gave to Teddy was kind and so full of love. 

“I am far away,” Jamie said, “but I’m coming back to you. I always will. Two weeks and then I belong to _you_ alone, Edward Lupin.” He gave a shy, disarming smile. “That was the idea of the fidelity charm.” Jamie reached into his tee-shirt and pulled out a twin to the obsidian disk that Teddy wore around his own throat. “I had them magicked for us in this little place in San Francisco. A couple of the other lads had heard about this place from a local and they roped me into visiting… Thing was, it sold enchanted _erotic_ objects-”

Teddy felt his turquoise eyebrows shoot upwards. 

“What _kind_ of erotic objects?” he interrupted with a splutter, half-scandalised and half-intrigued by the thought of Jamie in a Magi-Sex Shop. 

“ _Nice_ erotic objects! It was a classy place,” Jamie replied with a smirk and a giggle. “And I think the witch behind the counter must have been a seer or something because she knew immediately that I was missing my soulmate. She suggested that I get matching fidelity charms for the pair of us… A sign of our faithfulness to one other. Well, I knew straight away that neither of us needed to prove anything to each other.”

“We don’t need to prove anything,” Teddy cut in. “And we never will.”

Jamie grinned before he carried on speaking. “But then the witch told me about a fascinating side effect. Apparently, if either one of us were to climax then the other would feel the heat of it… And, well… Well, that was my plan for tonight, Teddy love. That I’d feel the warmth of your orgasm, and you mine.”

“It was a brilliant plan,” Teddy replied, feeling his heart ache with want. He now understood why he’d felt such powerful magic coil thought his body when he’d placed the disk next to his skin. James was the epitome of an attentive, considerate boyfriend and Teddy felt sorry that his surprise hadn’t come to fruition. “I didn’t mean to ruin things,” Teddy continued, bringing up his hand to cup the obsidian disk. “It’s just not the same without you here beside me. It’s only two weeks though. It’ll be over before you know it. I’ll come to the International Portkey Office with the other Puddlemere groupies, love. We can Side-Along home.”

“I’d love that,” Jamie said, yawning a little into the palm of his hand. Teddy didn’t like to think what the time was in California. He supposed that his boyfriend was supposed to be sleeping, especially if there was a match tomorrow. “I don’t want to be apart from you for a single moment longer than I have to be.” Jamie quirked a small smile in Teddy’s direction. “ _Mm_. I’ve just had the kinkiest of little thoughts, Teds. Would you like to hear it?”

“Oh yes,” Teddy replied. “Of course.”

“Wait for me,” Jamie asked, giving him a flirtatious glance. “Wear your charm, love and I’ll wear mine too. I don’t want to climax even once without you. We’ll be as hot as fucking Fiendfyre when we’re finally back together.”

Teddy couldn’t even imagine. 

Jamie and he were both busy wizards and there had been stretches far longer than three weeks between sex before – Circe, they’d spent over three _months_ apart while he doing his Healer internship at Heidelberg Hospital – but he’d never gone three weeks without wanking! Not since he was thirteen and had discovered _Quidditch Today_ and the rippling muscles of the players therein. “We won’t even make it past the bloody wand check,” Teddy laughed, fascinated and appalled by the idea. “You kinky sod. You’ll Apparate me into a sodding store cupboard!”

“I’m _serious_ ,” Jamie retorted, his eyes wide and glittering at his good idea. “Fidelity isn’t just about proving that you haven’t played away… It’s about having faith in your partner. It’s an exercise in self-discipline.”

“Says the wizard who fucked me in my childhood bedroom while his Head Auror dad was stood only metres away,” Teddy replied. He had no idea whether he’d be able wait two more weeks but he was willing to commit to complete abstinence, if that was what Jamie needed. He loved his boyfriend. “I’ll do it,” Teddy added. “I’ll even cast a Locking Charm on the clasp that my own wand can’t undo.”

“And I’ll do the same,” Jamie agreed with a decisive nod. “You can tease and play with yourself all you like, but no coming without me. I’ll know if you’re even close, just like you were a few minutes ago! The whole charm was hot and prickly beside my skin.”

Teddy grinned at the idea, absurdly pleased for some strange reason. 

“No orgasms,” Teddy finally consented, chuckling at the absurdity of it. “Not _one_. Not even a single shower quickie. I’ll be a broken man by the time of your return though. Likely to spontaneously combust at the smallest of touches.”

Jamie and he cast their Locking Charms on their respective necklaces together and then the deed was done. “I’m already excited about coming home,” Jamie said. “There’s nothing sweeter than anticipation.”

~*~*~

But, by the end of the following week, Teddy Lupin was _very_ aware that James Sirius Potter had been entirely deluded when he’d said that there was nothing sweeter than anticipation. 

Ginny’s rainbow birthday cake was sweeter than anticipation… 

Cousin Draco’s green apple tart was sweeter than anticipation… 

Fuck, but the thin lemon jelly that they served on the Janus Thickey Ward was sweeter than bloody anticipation!

A foggy haze of lust and love had led him to charming himself to a literal chastity device and now Teddy was living in a whole world of regret. Circe, but this had to be one of the daftest decision of his whole life, ranking high up there with the time that he overdosed on Skiving Snackboxes in an attempt to miss a Potions test when he was a youngster back at Hogwarts, or perhaps the time that he had hung off his broomstick by his feet for a dare. 

Merlin _surely_ wouldn’t have given wizards hands if he hadn’t intended for them to use them? The most galling part of Teddy’s sexual frustration was the fact that Jamie seemed to be revelling in their enforced abstinence and his Quidditch playing was deemed entirely excellent by everyone at the hospital, in his family and on Diagon Alley. Puddlemere had gone onto win two more matches during the previous week and his boyfriend had even been declared official ‘Winning Wix of the Match’ in one of those. 

There had even been a handsome photograph of Jamie on the back page of _The Prophet_ , encircled by several other teammates. A look of sheer joy on his face, Jamie had been holding the Snitch high in triumph as he laughed and high-fived the other players. 

Teddy had been able to spy the captivatingly unobtrusive obsidian charm at his boyfriend’s throat. 

This really was the most frustrating of situations. 

In fact, Teddy’s situation had come to both a figurative – and literal – head only that morning. Jamie and he had been sharing a bevy of slow, passionate kisses during a dirty dream and Teddy had woken up very wound up indeed. His cock was had been so hard that the skin tingled and tickled. Sticky precome had beaded at the head. Teddy had let out a slow breath and counted to ten, trying to his best to bring down his heartbeat. 

He’d been mere _moments_ from having a wet dream.

The temptation had almost been nearly too much. 

Forgetting the charm magicked around his neck, Teddy had taken his cock in hand and had given himself a firm tug. Waves of pleasure had run though his spine. His muscles had tensed and his heart had raced. Teddy had given his foreskin a little twist over the slick head of his penis. The sensation had felt so brilliant and, rather embarrassingly, he had found himself moaning aloud. Teddy had known without a doubt how very little it would have taken to push him over the edge…

That was the very moment that an image of Jamie’s soft smile and untidy auburn hair had popped, entirely unsolicited, into his consciousness. It was habitual, of course: the feeling of orgasm was indelibly linked to his boyfriend. Teddy had sighed and then he had pulled away his hand. He wouldn’t – he _couldn’t_ – cheat! 

Bloody Jamie hadn’t come even once and surely Teddy was every bit the self-disciplined man that his boyfriend was? He had six bloody years on Jamie, for Circe’s sake. Teddy rolled onto his belly and rolled his hips, letting his weight push the long line of his cock into the firm mattress. 

The friction had felt delicious against his needy, weeping member and he had groaned. 

Teddy had closed his eyes in a ridiculous make-believe pretence of slumber. _This_ wasn’t cheating, surely? If he came while he was sleep-wanking, spilling his sticky seed over the sheets just like a horny teenager, then Jamie had no grounds for criticism. It wasn’t like he was even using his hands! Climaxing now would be an accident of biology. A mortifying nocturnal emission. A simple visit from the jizz fairy. 

Teddy smiled into his pillow. His plan was foolproof. He had let his hand drift down leisurely to the cleft of his arse. The wizard pretended with all his might that he was dreaming. 

In Teddy’s mind, it had been Jamie’s fingertips teasing over his entrance and stroking lightly over his perineum. 

It had been Jamie’s deft touches that were caressing him so lovingly. His darling wasn’t in America. He was here, in bed with him, finding Teddy’s most intimate places and looking after him the way that only Jamie was able. 

Teddy had rocked his pelvis into the bedsheets, feeling his paroxysm of pleasure begin to grow with an unmistakable heat. 

_Mmm_. Teddy had been so close… 

Another few thrusts and he’d have tipped, irresistibly, over the edge…

All of a sudden, Teddy’s whole body had stilled. An icy breath of familiar magic had washed over his skin. Teddy _knew_ – he just knew – that he should have pressed ahead with his wank but his innate Hufflepuff Head Boy virtue simply refused to let him. 

Teddy cracked open a reluctant eye. Beside him on the bed had sat Jamie’s wolf Patronus – an identical twin to his own – effervescent, sparkling green and radiating with magic.

Teddy had no clue whatsoever how his boyfriend had managed to cast all the way from America but the evidence was undeniable. It was sat on his quilt. 

“Time to wake up!” announced the wolf loudly. “Get out of bed and go to work! You’re having a kinky dream,” the spectral creature continued, in Jamie’s most aggravatingly playful tone. “And I can feel how bloody close you are. Drop your prick and have some self-discipline, you randy git! I’ll be home in a week.”

Teddy sat up and rubbed a disappointed hand all over his face. He pulled a miffed face and frowned at the wolf as it quickly vanished back into the atmosphere. Very soon all that was left of the wolf were a few final twinkles of magic. His wilted penis had listened to Jamie’s loving chastisement even if the rest of his body still felt incredibly frustrated. 

“One more week,” Teddy said aloud to the empty bedroom. “One more bloody, sodding, ruddy week.” 

Teddy pulled on a pair of boxer shorts with an irritated grunt. Seven little days and then Jamie and he would be reunited. Teddy yawned and rubbed a hand over his sleep-knotty hair, a ten hour shift at St Mungos on his immediate horizon. 

Teddy padded thought to their en-suite bathroom. All he needed was a cold shower and then, perhaps, he’d be ready to face the world. 

~*~*~

By the end of the week Teddy was almost ready to crawl out of his skin. 

Harry had peered at him over the top of his wire-framed glasses when he’d gone to see the Potters for lunch and then he wondered loudly to Ginny about whether St Mungos were working him too hard. 

“I’ve never seen you look so frazzled,” Harry had said, narrowing his eyes. “You seem to have aged about a bloody year in the last three weeks. Your hair has gotten greyer than mine!”

Ginny had only smiled at her oblivious, naive husband. “The same three weeks that Jamie has been touring in America?” Ginny replied, pouring an inch of milk into her tea. “You remember when it was like when I was touring with the Harpies, don’t you Harry? A few weeks can feel like a lifetime.” Ginny had laughed before taking a sip of her drink. Then she had turned to face Teddy. “But Jamie comes home this afternoon, doesn’t he, Teds? Your hair’ll get back to turquoise then, love.”

Teddy didn’t doubt that for a single moment. His hair would probably be the rosy hue of pleasure for days on end. Indeed, his boyfriend had teased and titillated him mercilessly only the night before. 

During a late-night Floo call, Jamie had described, in florid detail, all the ways that he was going to use his fingers and tongue to make Teddy feel like a million Galleonsthe moment he returned home. There wasn’t a millimetre of Teddy’s skin that Jamie hadn’t promised to worship and idolise. Teddy’s cock had been a heavy bulge of excitement tenting his trousers as Jamie had spoken. In the end, Teddy had be forced to plead with Jamie to cease his teasing. “Stop!” Teddy had cried, desperate and libidinous. “I beg you, please! Just let me come!”

Jamie had only shook his head. “Not yet! Self-discipline,” had been his only reply. “We’re nearly there. One more night and then you’re _entirely_ mine, Edward Lupin.”

~*~*~

Teddy arrived at the Diagon Alley International Portkey office ridiculously early. 

He made his way through the crowd of Puddlemere fans that already thronged outside and pushed open the doors of the building. There was a special waiting area inside for the wives, husbands and other loved ones of the returning Quidditch players, and their support staff, but Teddy was far too keyed up to make conversation with any of the others in the roped-off arrival lounge. 

Three weeks was far too long to be away from the person that you loved most in the world. 

Puddlemere representatives shoved a champagne flute into his hand but Teddy was far too anxious to actually drink the celebratory tipple. He poured the drink into a pot plant. His head felt full of Nargles and his tummy was full of queasy, nervous energy. In fact, Teddy felt slightly stunned. Teddy was vaguely aware of _Prophet_ journalists hovering just outside the cordon. A life as Harry Potter’s godson had left Teddy super attuned to the Magi-Paparazzi’s sneaky ways and Teddy knew they were probably looking for a candid photograph of Jamie for tomorrow’s front page. 

He sloped off and hid beneath the arrivals board, determined not to let anything ruin his and Jamie’s special reunion. A tingle ran down Teddy’s spine and his heart skipped a beat when he saw the code of the Californian Portkey arrival number glow against the wall in charmed lights. 

His, wonderful, lovely boyfriend was home. 

Teddy felt ludicrously giddy as the first of the Puddlemere players started to make their way down the stairs to the Arrivals Lounge. He felt like a seven year old with his first practice broom, his heart swooping and dancing. Teddy spied Thomas McBain, the Pudd’s Lead Beater kissing his wife… He saw their Flying Coach, Isla Angeleri, hugging her children… 

All around him people were kissing and laughing, embracing and crying. 

And then there was _Jamie_. 

Everyone and everything else faded into nothingness and Jamie filled all of Teddy’s senses. 

His boyfriend stood out beside the other travellers like a ruby amongst coals. Jamie looked incredibly handsome, stood there amidst the other players; tall, straight-backed and athletic. Jamie’s auburn hair was tousled, jostled by the Portkey, and his million freckles glowed against his skin. Jamie was wearing a Muggle tracksuit that caressed the powerful, muscular lines of his body and a broad smile that made Teddy’s soul soar with happiness.

Their eyes met and Teddy felt his heart rattle and race. He took a deep breath. He wasn’t one of Jamie’s diehard, hormone-soaked fans. He wasn’t a Hogwarts baby with a thousand posters charmed to his wall. Teddy knew he wasn’t some wet-behind-the-ears kid but right at that moment all he wanted to do was jump into Jamie’s arms. 

All Teddy wanted was to kiss Jamie until they were both insensible. 

Jamie had a scruffy Puddlemere bag that he threw over his shoulder in a single, unconscious move. 

Two more paces and then the two were together. Jamie stood close, right in Teddy’s space, and all the wizard could think about was his beloved’s dark, lust-wide eyes staring into his own. 

Teddy could feel the soft heat of Jamie’s breath on his own face. 

“Teddy,” Jamie said, the single word imbued with erotic, sensual undertones. “My Teddy. I’ve missed you, every moment of everyday. My _love_. My one true love.”

Teddy swayed where he stood and Jamie slipped a steady arm around his middle. Teddy wasn’t sure if his boyfriend was holding him _up_ or whether he was holding him _back_. 

A pure shock of delicious craving ran through him like a curse. Indecent imaginings Flooded his mind as the scent of Portkey enchantments and Jamie’s sharp, lemony aftershave hit his brain. He wrapped his arms around Jamie’s shoulders, not wanting there to be even an inch between the pair of them. 

Teddy buried his head in the crook of Jamie’s neck, trembling and _wanting_ so very much. 

“You’re home,” he murmured, his voice a quiet rumble from deep in his chest. Jamie’s voice wasn’t steady. He could scarcely hear it over the thrum of blood in his veins and the hammering of his heart in his ears. “Merlin, _fuck_. Three weeks. I can’t do this again.”

Jamie’s touch was fervently hot and Teddy felt the love of it seep into his skin. He got close and whispered into Teddy’s ear. 

“I’ve coveted you every minute I’ve been away,” Jamie said quietly. “Every _victory_. Every _triumph_. They were all for you, Teddy. No one else. Now I’ve got you back, love, I’m going to give you so much pleasure… We’ve been so good, haven’t we? We’ve abstained but now we don’t have to wait any longer. I won’t stop, Teddy Lupin. I’m going to pleasure you until you think you can’t possibly take a single extra second.”

~*~*~

The next half an hour was the sweetest of tortures. 

Jamie, star Seeker that he was, couldn’t just Apparate away from the Portkey Arrivals Lounge. _The Quibbler, Prophet_ and _Quidditch Today_ all needed five minutes with the sportsman for a return to London interview. Jamie even had to pose and preen for a dozen photos, holding the match winning Snitch in one hand and Teddy’s fingers tightly in the other. 

“A final question for our loyal readers,” simpered one of the _Prophet_ journos, as his colleague flashed the bright bulb of his camera in their faces. “There’s only one question on the lips of wix everywhere! What, precisely, has inspired your terrific performances over the previous three weeks Mr. Potter?”

Jamie had smiled at the query. 

“Self-discipline,” he had answered shortly. “It works wonders.” He pulled the little obsidian disk from his tracksuit top and gave it a tap. He raised a cheeky eyebrow. “And I had my little lucky charm too. Kept me focussed on the task ahead of me. Kept me on track to win.”

Teddy felt his tummy flip upside down as Jamie spoke. Anticipation mixed with excitement. Love mixed with arousal. He swallowed hard and squeezed Jamie’s fingers. 

“And now, if you’ll excuse me,” Jamie said, his words the height of good manners “it’s been a long three weeks and right now, my very lovely boyfriend here, Mr. Teddy Lupin, merits my full attention.”

~*~*~

The last enchanted sparkles of Apparition had barely disappeared before Teddy and Jamie began kissing each other ardently. 

“Gods, but I want you,” Jamie muttered, each word a hot little pressure against Teddy’s lips. There was a flush to his cheekbones and an awkwardness to his gait. Jamie was as hard and ready for sex as Teddy was himself. Jamie had his hands on Teddy’s shoulders and he chivvied him towards the stairs and their bedroom. “I’ve wanted you everyday that I was gone, Teds. Every minute.”

As soon as they were through the bedroom door Jamie was stripping off his clothes. There wasn’t any finesse or delicacy in his movements and the tracksuit soon lay in a crumpled pile at his feet. 

Teddy lay back on their bed, sprawled naked, his eyes wide at the beautiful view before them. Jamie was a sight to behold when he was nude. A million freckles decorated the planes of his body, as wondrous and as numerous as all the constellations in the sky. His lover’s nipples were neat little points that rose from his pecs. Jamie’s abs were tight, flat and rippled with potent strength. 

Jamie’s eyes never left Teddy’s body. His cock bobbed before him, rosy red and full. “Hands up on the headboard,” Jamie requested, a sexy smirk. “You’ve been so good to me, waiting while I was in America. I’m going to look after you now, love. Treat you like the wonder that you are.” 

Teddy adored pleasing Jamie, and he trusted his beloved implicitly. 

He reached up to grip the headboard without a question. Jamie swished his wand and spoke a secret incantation. Close-fitting bonds of magic appealed, opalescent and silken. They knotted and coiled around Teddy’s wrists, trying him snugly to the head of their bed. Teddy knew that he couldn’t move but that didn’t frighten or cause anxiety inside of him. 

“Merlin, but you’re beautiful,” Jamie said, kissing Teddy’s wrists about their binds. Jamie’s lips were so very warm and his body radiated warmth everywhere that the two touched. His heart thumped, and his cock was a stiff, heavy ache, but his soul felt placid, perhaps for the first time since Jamie had left. 

Jamie was his place of safety. He loved it when his beloved took such good care of him. 

Teddy writhed and wriggled as Jamie kissed and nibbled a line down his clavicle. He bit and licked, sucked and caressed and Teddy purred his approval. Every taste was a heavenly spot of wet heat. Jamie skated his tongue over the pebbled peak of his nipples, his boyfriend’s nibbling teeth capturing each for the tiniest of bite. “Jamie,” Teddy pleaded, “Jamie, please.”

“Mmm,” Jamie replied, moving steadily downwards. He nuzzled Jamie’s belly and nestled his head on the line of his hip, licking and adoring with his mouth. “Self-discipline,” Jamie reprimanded. “Have patience.”

“Don’t _want_ to have patience,” Teddy whined, undulating his hips and trying to catch Jamie’s mouth where he really wanted it. 

Jamie wouldn’t be hurried though. He just laughed, holding Teddy down and nuzzling him once more. Teddy’s whole body was a mess of sensation. James trailed his lips, and the soft glide of his tongue across the taut muscles of Teddy’s hip and thighs. A teasing lick over Teddy’s balls was enough to make the older wizard moan in with delight. It was too much yet it wasn’t enough, all at the same time. Teddy’s belly was sticky with leaky precome and he threw back his head onto the pillows. Jamie’s touches were maddening; _impossible_. 

Teddy was titillated beyond belief. 

Jamie looked at his boyfriend before he licked over the head of his penis. Jamie’s mouth was warm, welcoming and utterly lovely. He swirled his tongue over the glans, exploring delicately with little flicks and kisses. His lover’s lips were light and teasing and Teddy shifted his hips, trying to encourage Jamie to take him deeper. “Please,” Teddy begged. “ _More_. Please, _please_ -”

Jamie’s lips made a soft, final swipe and then he was gone. 

Teddy’s eyes flew to his lips, which were red, wet and beautiful. 

“Turn over,” Jamie said, his voice a low rasp and Teddy did what he was asked. He loved it when Jamie took charge like he was doing; looking after him and leading him to his pleasure. 

Teddy’s arms crossed as he moved them into place. The magical restraints still held his hands securely. Jamie helped him onto his knees and then he felt Jamie’s magic ripple over his skin as he Accio’ed lube. There was a familiar click as the phial was opened and then the squelch of fingers being dipped within. Teddy groaned as Jamie’s slick fingers stroked over the tight pucker of his arsehole. It felt so right and Teddy pushed back against them, trying to find more friction.

“So eager,” Jamie teased, laughing gently. “We’re together now, love. I’m not going anywhere. We’ve got all the time in the world.”

“Push them into me,” Teddy pleaded, “I’m ready now. Merlin, but I’ve been ready forever! Need your fingers inside me, Jamie love. Need your touches.”

“Discipline,” Jamie said. “I want you to enjoy this.”

Teddy felt his beloved slide in a finger then. 

He was ready, so ready for his boyfriend. 

Jamie took his time and Teddy could feel the inexorable stretch as his body opened itself to his boyfriend. Teddy’s hands were strong and calloused and Jamie felt his body shiver with the familiar recognition of it. Jamie knew every inch of so well. He brushed lightly over his prostate, teasing and curling a clever fingertip. Teddy felt his body sweat and his heart race with the excitement of it. This was everything that he’d wanted and so much more. Jamie knew his body better than he did his own. 

“Oh yes,” Teddy whined. “Like that, love, please. Just like that. Deeper, I beg! I really need to feel you.”

Despite Teddy’s entreaties, Jamie wouldn’t be hurried. 

Teddy could hear his stuttered breathing and feel the clasp of his other hand holding tight to his thigh. Jamie must have been watching his hand disappear into him from a close proximity, for Teddy could feel his hot puffs of breath against his arse cheeks. 

He adored how visceral and _real_ sex felt with Jamie; how every their coupling still felt as red hot and necessary as very their first time. Jamie pushed until both fingers were inside him all the way to the hand and then he moved them, rubbing and twisting just a little. He pulled his fingers out, and then he was pushing back inside, slick and entirely dripping with lube. 

Teddy wondered briefly what he must look like in Jamie’s green Potter eyes. He was crying out now, on each thrust of his beloved’s fingers. His whole body was trembling and he knew that his hair must be the same rosy hue as his flushed body was. His whole body hummed with tingling excitement. Teddy rested his head on his still-crossed arms and thrust his pelvis backwards onto Jamie’s hands. His cock was a hard, aching rod against his tummy. 

Then Jamie added a third finger and the stretch was delicious. It was warm, slow and sweet, and it felt just like coming home. 

“I think you’re ready now,” Jamie said then. He pulled out his fingers and Teddy whimpered in protest. It was only a matter of moments before the disappointment turned into murmurs of encouragement though. 

Teddy could feel the blunt, slicked up thickness that was Jamie’s cock pressing into him and it was the most fantastic sensation. 

Teddy pushed inside and there wasn’t any burn or any pain. All that Teddy could feel was the hot, sleek slide of skin. Jamie patiently pushed inside, pausing with every centimetre. He let Teddy acclimatise, slowly but surely, but all the wizard could focus on was the deliciousness of being filled by his boyfriend. 

Jamie angled himself carefully as he pushed himself home. His smooth, beautiful cock eased past Teddy’s prostate but there wasn’t enough pressure to satisfy him properly. 

It seemed to take an age before Jamie was fully seated inside of Teddy. His hips were flush against Teddy’s arse. Teddy felt blissful. This was everything that he had wanted, yet better for this was no fantasy. Jamie’s cock was lucious; a hefty heat pressing hard inside of him. “Move, please,” Teddy implored, each of his words a gasp. “I’m not made of glass. Fuck me, love. _Please_.” 

Teddy rocked his hips, wanting – _needing_ – the friction and the thrust. 

Jamie put a hand on Teddy’s lower back, steadying him. 

“You’ve no idea how good you feel Teds,” he said, his voice low and steady. “So hot, tight and perfect. You’re my dream. The love of my life. _Mm_. Every time I touched myself in America it was this that I wanted. _This_ that I craved. Your face. Your body. There’s no one quite like you Teddy. Never has been and there never, ever will.”

Jamie’s words were a balm on Teddy’s soul. “I wanted this too,” he groaned. “Floo calls aren’t enough. I touched myself when we were talking yesterday, just listening to the sound of your voice. I got so close...”

Jamie pulled out and then thrust back inside, slow and sultry. “I knew as much,” Jamie said, “I could feel the heat of the charm beside my skin. Fuck, but I was close, love. I could hear it in the stutter when you spoke. I could hear it in your breathing. I wanted to be here, with you. I wanted to taste you… Wanted to hold you and fuck you, Teddy Lupin.”

Dirty talk was a speciality of Jamie and Teddy revelled in it. He let out a ragged, rough breath and thrust backwards into his boyfriend’s cock. “Gods, please,” Teddy managed. “Harder. _More_.”

Jamie didn’t speed up but he did change his angle a little. He gripped Teddy’s hips and changed their position so that he was stroking over Teddy’s prostate with every deliberate, measured thrust. The wizard was magnificent, he truly was. 

All the energy seemed to leave Teddy’s body, He hung there then, suspended in space between his darling and his own two magicked hands, both of which were still charmed to the head board. 

Pleasure curled the edges of Teddy’s consciousness and everything seemed to go a little blurry. His lips made a series of nonsensical, encouraging words and he felt his whole body shudder with every thrust. 

He was helpless. The constant stimulation was enough to take him nearly to the edge, enough to make him gasp and groan. Teddy’s mouth was making sounds, small pleading noises. He was edging close to his orgasm but Jamie wasn’t quite hard or fast enough to push him over. 

It seemed that Jamie Potter was a fiend of the worst sort. Even while fucking the wizard was a master of self-discipline. “Love, please,” Teddy begged, tears leaking from the corners of his eyes. “You’ve… _Please_. You’ve got to touch me. _Ah_. I’m-I’m so ready. Please.” 

Teddy tugged at his hands but Jamie’s magic was strong and certain. It wouldn’t be broken until the younger wizard was truly satisfied. His appeals didn’t work though. Jamie pushed into him with another perfect slide, coasting over Teddy’s special spot and making his whole body tremble with excitement. 

“Please,” Teddy managed once more, voice eager and needy. “ _Please_. I’ve been good. I’ve been disciplined. I just need to come, I’m so bloody _ready_ -”

“Yes,” Jamie growled, and the next thrust was different. He rocked hard into Teddy, his cock stroking over his prostate and it was just exactly what he needed. 

Teddy was losing the edges of his discipline now, losing the edge of his cognisance. 

Jamie’s perfect rhythm was vanishing now, crumbling into a rough bucking, frenzied and fast. Teddy pushed back into each, his gasps of relief loud on each. Jamie’s hands were sweaty; damp and slipping with sweat. They rolled and slid over Teddy’s bum and hips, taking everything they wanted, greedy and devouring. 

Then, suddenly, there was a hot, slick hand wrapped around Teddy’s cock and Teddy felt the last vestiges of control slip out of his mind. He was pushing into the tight, clasped fingers with each of Jamie’s thrusts. 

The two were past any kind of coherency. 

Jamie’s thrusts were shuddering, and messy, and his breathing was ragged. Teddy let his weight rest on his bound hands as his boyfriend’s hand tightened around him. 

Jamie pushed in, all the way to the brim and he came with a cry of Teddy’s name. 

Hard pulses of fervid wet heat filled Teddy and the disk around his neck thrummed with enchanted pleasure that soared and whirled through every cell of his body.

Jamie’s orgasm burnt through his body like a thousand charms and that was everything that Teddy needed. He tipped over the edge into his climax. A pure pleasure rose up in him, even, steady and compelling. His head swam with sensation and his vision blurred. Their heads were pressed together, their breaths mingled and their mouths were joined. 

Jamie took Teddy through his orgasm, his kind, clever fingers rubbing just below the sensitive head of Teddy’s cock, coaxing out wave after wave of shimmery, sexy pleasure. 

Teddy’s whole universe was the ecstasy that Jamie and he had shared. Aftershocks coursed through his body, his and Jamie’s both and it was all he could do to continue to breathe. He could feel the tug of the magical bonds at his wrists, feel the wet slick of Jamie’s come between his thighs, but beyond that he had no idea that he even continued to exist. His head buzzed with blank emptiness.

With a swish of his wand Jamie vanished the bonds at his wrists. He brought one wrist, and then the other up to his lips. He kissed them both tenderly. 

Teddy blinked, finding Jamie’s eyes with his own. “I’ve never felt anything like that, Teds.” Jamie said, his voice soft. “Never in my life.”

Teddy couldn’t reply yet. Words simply weren’t there. He lay on the bed and Jamie curl his body around him. 

Jamie carded his fingertips through his hair like he always did after sex. Jamie was endlessly fascinated by his ever changing colours, but he loved this rosy pink the very best of all. Jamie liked to say that it was reserved for him alone. 

“Thank you,” Teddy said eventually. He took Jamie’s brawny, calloused hand and pressed a small kiss into his palm. “That was amazing,” he said. “Perfect.”

Teddy let himself be held then. Jamie was his love. His perfect love. A person might live a thousand lifetimes and not find a connection like the two of them shared together. He gathered Jamie’s hands in his own and pressed them over his heart. 

Three weeks had been too long but now they were reunited. 

“I missed you,” Teddy said, his voice almost a whisper. “I love you.”

Jamie’s green eyes flicked over him, warm and honest. Their hearts beat as one and Teddy savoured the moment. This was a moment to hold on to, to recall and enjoy the next time that Jamie and he were miles apart. It didn’t matter how far away Jamie might travel. 

Teddy knew without question that his boyfriend would always come home to him. 

“Love you too,” Jamie said, kissing Teddy’s pink hair and holding him tight.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of HP Next Gen Fest 2020. The creator will be revealed at the end of November.


End file.
